matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mae Merriweather
Mabel 'Mae' Merriweather is the mother of Jack and Lauren West, as well as the ex-wife of Jack West Sr. History Early History Mabel 'Mae' Merriweather was born in Australia, and grew up to become a successful historian and a teacher. She spent many years researching the secret society known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms, including their members past and present, and the role they played in ruling over society. While she was never able to find definitive proof of their existence, she did make many notes of her assumptions, including Isaac Newton's research for them and how the DeSaxe family and the European Royals were likely part of the Four Kingdoms. At some point, she drew the attention of Jonathon "Wolf" West, a soldier from the U.S. Army who was on tour in Australia. After some time, the pair got married, and together, they had a daughter, Lauren and a son named after his father. However, Wolf treated his wife horribly, often talking down to her, and he is known to have cheated on her at least once with an American woman. Eventually, Mae had had enough of Wolf, and divorced him, and humiliated his patriotism by doing so through an Australian court. Knowing that Wolf would not take this well, Mae quit her job as a teacher and went into hiding from her ex-husband; the infuriated Wolf spent some time trying to track her down, likely to enact a form of revenge, however he was never able to locate her. Mae spent the next several years living quietly, and was rarely able to see her children, even before Lauren died. Jack did inform her of his long-term mission in guarding the daughter of the Oracle of Siwa, and presumably did not see much of him during this period either. Several months after Jack's mission was completed, he brought Lily to visit her adoptive grandmother. When Wolf perished at the end of a mission which brought him into competition with Jack, Mae emerged from hiding and restarted her career as a teacher by moving to Broome. At some point over the next eight years, she met the members of Jack's team, including Jack's wife Zoe, Stretch and Pooh Bear. Whenever she saw the latter two, Mae would also note Stretch's thinness and ask if Pooh Bear had found a girlfriend. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Shortly after Mae finished dressing down Arthur for failing to study for his exams, she was approached by Pooh Bear and Stretch. After making her usual inquiries about the pair, they informed Mae that Jack, Lily and the rest of their friends had been taken, but that Jack had left them a symbol and her initials and so had sought her out for help. After being shown GoPro footage Horus had taken which showed Iolanthe Compton-Jones having Jack and the others kidnapped, Mae asked if the facility they were taken from included an astronomic telescope. When they confirmed it, Mae explained to the pair her life-long research into the Four Kingdoms and how the symbol had been made by Newton as part of his theory regarding the Hydra galaxy. During their research into the Hydra galaxy symbol, Mae briefly educated them about the birdman races of Easter Island and how they may have been influenced by a set of ancient great games. When Pooh Bear noted that one of Newton's works had been purchased by Anthony DeSaxe, Mae revealed her suspicion that the DeSaxe's being members of one of the Four Kingdoms. Once Pooh Bear uncovered tapped phone transcripts regarding DeSaxe, the group discovered that DeSaxe had recently spoken to Iolanthe regarding a substitute in the great games, and Mae concluded that Jack and the others had somehow been roped into a modern set of great games. Needing to find out where the games were taking place, Mae suggested they visit the blood antiquities dealer Sunil Malik. Mae approached Malik's mansion with Pooh Bear to inquire about DeSaxe's recent purchase from him, enticing the dealer by offering him money. Malik revealed that Anthony's son Dion had purchased a tablet of the ninth poem of the Epic of Gilgamesh, and as she read the additional lines Mae realised they were instructions to locate the Underworld. Seeing the excitement in Mabel's eyes and despite her attempts to deny it, Malik demanded that she tell him what the situation was all about, threatening to call Anthony. Luckily Pooh Bear used a wad of C4 to throw Sunny and his goons off-balance, and the pair began fleeing through the streets, aided by Stretch's sniping until they reached safety. As they went over the information they had gathered, Mae concluded that with the Underworld's suspected location being on land owned by DeSaxe that he was the modern-day Hades, and so the group prepared to make their way there. After arriving in northwest India, Mae and the others began searching along the coastline for signs of an entrance to the Underworld, eventually coming across Alby, Sky Monster and others being harassed by a chopper. After her allies brought it down, Mae and the others reunited with their friends and their new allies, who explained that Jack had been forced to participate in the Great Games of the Hydra and that he and Lily were still in the Underworld. After Alby came up with a plan to get an army of minotaurs to aid them in getting their friends back, Mae joined his group as they went back to the Underworld and got the minotaurs on their side, joining them as they began assaulting the mountain just as the ceremony to divert the Hydra galaxy was underway. After Jack, Lily and their allies were recovered, Mae rejoined the group as Hades secured them a helicopter from the minotaurs, and proceeded to depart the Underworld. As they boarded the Sky Warrior to go home to Jack's farm, Mae noted how the situation Jack had gotten himself into had brought them back together, and her son noted that with her expertise on the Four Kingdoms they would likely be seeing more of each other in the coming months. When she saw Mae disembark from the Sky Warrior, Zoe was surprised by the appearance of her rarely-seen mother-in-law. The Three Secret Cities . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Protagonists Category:The Three Secret Cities